Reveal
by Kirika Akiyama
Summary: It all started with a question, but may lead to hurt feelings. VERY bad at summeries. This contains Yaoi if you do not like do not read.


Reveal

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this took me like forever. Anyway on to the story…..**

**A/N:** I do not own ouran high school host club. This is a one-shot, Please do not flame if bad.

Everyone looked shocked they all sat there frozen while Kaoru stood there trembling from anger Hikaru sat there more shocked than anyone he had feelings for him this whole time and didn't even know.

*EARLIER TODAY*

Tamaki was at a table making the ladies swoon as usual, Honey senpai was eating cake while Mori sat with him, Haruhi sat at a table talking ad Kyoya sat on hilaptop typing away checking bills while Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the back of the room taking a break and talking.

They were sitting having a cup of tea when Hikaru started talking "I wonder if any of the girls take our act seriously".

Kaoru froze '_this was just an act to him' _ he thought, "This is just an act to you" he said trying to mask his sadness.

"Yes of course" Hikaru replied "Why do you ask?".

"No reason" the other half said facing down into the cup.

For his brother to do this he knew he was not telling him something "I know you're not telling me something" Hikaru said with concern "You can tell me anything".

Kaoru sat there and said nothing he knew he couldn't tell him he would call him disgusting and probably never talk to him again.

Hikaru looked at him and asked him again he was still silent; Hikaru was starting to get angry "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Kaoru flinhed but still gave him no answer, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the shirt making him drop his tea and making everyone look "WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME? DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?".

With those words said Kaoru looked at his brother and said "I can't tell you…" He said just below a whisper.

"WHY NOT GOD DAMMIT" Hikaru screamed by this point everyone was crowded around them listening.

"Because you would probably never talk to me again and ignore me" tears were now streaming down his face, he just couldn't hold them back.

Hikaru let go of his shirt and leaned back on the couch is that what Kaoru thought would happen he should know he would always be there for him "Kaoru you can tell me anything I would never do that to you" all the girls were looking like they would explode from anticipation.

"Do you promise?" Kaoru said wiping his tears away.

"Promise" he replied.

Kaoru sighed "I'm in love with you…" he said so quietly that he couldn't here it.

"What?" Hikaru said it sounded more mockingly than it should have.

Kaoru jumped up and screamed "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU GO DAMMIT, I KNEW I COULDN'T TELL YOU I KNEW IT" tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall they weren't going to stop.

*PRESENT*

Kaoru realized what he had just done and he ran, ran through the crowd and out the door.

Everyone sat in silence Hikaru had those words buzzing through his head I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU GOD DAMMIT, I KNEW I COULDN'T TELL YOU I KNEW IT Hikaru sat there with no words what was he going to do what was he going to… then it hit him Hikaru jumped up and ran after him he needed to find him he just had to.

*KAORU'S P.O.V*

I realised what I had said. **I told him**. why did I yell at him I needed to get out of there as fast as I could I ran out the room and down the hall I just kept running I ran outside and into the maze and hid in the gazebo I just sat there and cried and cried the tears wouldn't stop what was I going to do.

*HIKARU'S P.O.V*

I checked every room in the building he wasn't there, I ran outside and checked out there he wasn't in site but then it hit me the gazebo I ran into the maze hearing the sobs of someone not just someone Kaoru "KAORU!" The sobs stopped, and then continued.

*KAORU'S P.O.V*

"KAORU!" I heard my brother scream my name I went silent I had to get out before he found me but I forgot which way to go I was going so fast I couldn't remember, I continued crying thinking my life was over.

*HIKARU'S P.O.V*

I ran towards the crying until I reached the gazebo I found him there crying his eyes out I felt a pang of guilt in my heart I made my brother feel this way, I walked up to the gazebo my brother still hadn't noticed me, I sat down and I gave him a hug his head shot up, realising it was me he started pushing me away "Kaoru I'm sorry".

His head was still facing down "Why are you sorry?" he said through tears.

"Because I made you believe I wouldn't accept you" I said this holding back tears "I'm sorry for hurting you" I couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they started trickling down my face I put my head in my hands so that he would not see me. I suddenly felt arms around me Kaoru was there trying to calm me down.

*KAORU'S P.O.V*

I leaned over to my brother and hugged him to try and calm him down, "It's not you're fault it's mine" I said "I shouldn't have asked the question, if you don't love me that's all right I came to terms you probably won't love me so don't blame yours~" Hikaru had put his lips against mine his lips were so soft and tasted sweet.

They eventually let go for air "Whoa….." Hikaru said with a smile this was his first kiss incidentally it was Kaoru's first kiss too Suddenly Kaoru started crying again, Hikaru felt guilty "What's wrong I'm sorry if I done anything".

Kaoru looked up at him still crying and glomped him "I'm sorry I shouted at you and ran".

Hikaru's face softened was that what he was crying about "Don't worry about it how could have you know that I Loved you back" he leaned iin and they started kissing again.

*BACK AT MUSIC ROOM 3#*

Everyone in the club including the hosts saw and heard everything, the girls by now had all fainted and had nose bleeds, the host just stood there wide eyed and mouths agape even MORI everyone except Kyoya for that matter he had a hue grin plastered on his face taking pictures 'This will do good for the photo book' he thought to him self.


End file.
